The following description relates to seals and, more specifically, to a conical seal with a fluid regulating device.
Fluid regulating devices, such as orifices and check valves, are commonly incorporated into fluid systems to provide for required functionality. Once a system has gone into production, however, changes to these fluid regulating devices may require extensive changes to surrounding hardware. Such extensive changes can be time consuming and expensive.
For example, a male outlet may be provided on a housing and may be designed to permit a certain fluid flow magnitude out of the housing. However, if the housing is subsequently put into place and operated it may be discovered that the fluid flow leaving the male outlet needs to be drastically reduced. In such cases, if it were also discovered that a redesign of the male housing in order to achieve the reduction in fluid flow would also require a redesigning of the entire housing, the process of redesigning both the male outlet and the overall housing could be greatly time consuming and expensive.